


The Steps To Falling In Love With Poland

by lachoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for Poland isn't easy. There's a very delicate process to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lithuania stared at Belarus, his eyes wide as he tried to make sense of what she said. She didn’t seem bothered at all and only glared.

“Miss Belarus, I…”

“Don’t say anything to me ever again.” Her voice was cold and Lithuania wondered what happened to that beautiful voice she always had. She seemed so different to him. “I’ll say it for you one more time: I don’t like you. I hate you. Leave me alone and if you ever talk to me again, I will cut your fingers off and stuff them down your throat.” The threat made Lithuania gulp. “Stay away from brother, too.”

That was the easiest part of what she wanted, he thought as he watched her walk away. She was still beautiful and he had to hold himself back from showing any emotion in public. He thought of their dates and his heart clenched. She didn’t even want him talking to her or anything. If that was what she wanted, he’d respect it, but it hurt. He truly wasn’t sure what he had done that they couldn’t even try to be friends. All he had wanted was to spend time with her.

Deciding he really didn’t want anybody to see him like this, he concluded the best idea was going home and diving into work. Back home, Poland was there and Lithuania inwardly groaned. He did not want to put up with Poland’s usual antics. Poland was his best friend, but he was tiring.

Much to his surprise, though, Poland didn’t even say anything. He looked at Lithuania and only frowned. Poland asked what was wrong, but Lithuania denied anything was and tried to smile.

“Nothing. I’m just tired from my day out and—she hates me, Poland.” That wasn’t supposed to come out, but it left his mouth before he could even take it back.

Poland blinked. “What?”

“Belarus told me she doesn’t want to see me anymore and I can’t talk to her. Or Russia.” Poland laughed and Lithuania frowned at him. “It isn’t funny.”

“Well, like, her not wanting you near Russia is. Like you really need to be told twice, dude.” Poland’s face looked more sympathetic after. “But everything else isn’t funny, no. Heartbreak sucks and all, but I did tried to tell you she was no good and—“

“Please. No sermons. I just don’t know what changed. I thought she liked me and now she hates me. I have no idea what I’ve done.” At Poland’s uncomfortable face, Lithuania wondered. “Why aren’t you surprised? You’re acting like this was supposed to happen.”

“Um, like, the absolute truth of it all? No. Liet, sorry to break it to you? But she’s hated you since forever. Pretty sure the only thing she liked about the Commonwealth was that you couldn’t try to court her because of vows and junk.”

It seemed impossible. They had gone on dates and you didn’t go out with someone you hated. She didn’t talk much with him or ever start their conversations, but she was just shy and quiet. “You can’t be telling the truth. She can’t have always felt this—“ Poland’s face didn’t show any signs of lying and Lithuania felt his heart break more. “She’s always hated me.” Lithuania hated how small his voice sounded.

Poland nodded and he looked uncomfortable. “Yeah. That’s why she was always breaking your hand and why she kept trying to hurt you. Didn’t you ever wonder why she did it?”

“She’s a very strong woman. She never knew how strong she was.” Lithuania wondered if it sounded as pathetic as he thought it did. Had he just never known? Was it obvious to everybody? Nobody had ever been too keen on the idea of him dating Belarus, especially Poland. Had he always been this dumb? According to Poland he had been and Lithuania could see that Poland wasn’t lying. He really had been the only one who didn’t know Belarus’ feelings towards him and Lithuania suddenly felt humiliated. Poland wasn’t an idiot, but he’d never been very good with people or reading them.

And even he’d known everything about Belarus.

“I think I want to go to bed and not wake up for a week,” Lithuania muttered. A broken heart was bad enough, but now he just felt mortified with himself and the entire situation. How could he have been so blind?

“I totally don’t think so, Liet!” Poland was attempting cheerful as he stood up and looked down at Lithuania. “See, there is no way I’m going to let you just mope around about some girl. We’re watching sad break-up movies and eating fatty stuff. We’ll have a break-up party. Then after that you are going to show her and everybody that you are the strong and mighty Lithuania who won’t let heartbreak keep you down!”

Lithuania certainly didn’t feel too strong or mighty. Nor did he feel like he was in the mood to watch movies about love or eat too much of anything. His stomach was already upset. “That’s nice of you, but I really think I just want to work and—“

Poland was already off, preparing things. It wasn’t much of a shocker that Poland had already decided how they were going to spend their night, but it was surprising that Poland was doing everything on his own. It was a nice gesture and Lithuania knew Poland was just trying to be helpful. He just didn’t see how watching failed relationships was going to make him feel better about his own failed relationship.

When Poland returned, he had three DVDs, a gallon of ice cream with two spoons, and Lithuania’s pajamas. The ice cream was chocolate and Lithuania already felt his stomach getting upset. He wasn’t sure how much ice cream he could handle right now, but his pajamas were more important on his mind. Poland was in his.

At Lithuania’s questioning glance, Poland rolled his eyes. “It’s called relaxing. You’re still all dressed up and you need to rewind, you know?”

Lithuania complied, going upstairs to get dressed. At this point, it was too late to argue with Poland. Not that it would have done him any good. It never did and he felt a little bit of aggravation bubble up. Maybe Poland wasn’t doing anything bad and he was trying to be a good friend, but Lithuania just wasn’t in the mood. There was too much weighing on his mind and he frowned, trying to calm himself down. Poland wasn’t being horrible and so Lithuania tried to remind himself that this was Poland’s attempt at being a good friend. One movie and he’d tell Poland he just wanted to sleep. That sounded nice.

When he was downstairs again, Poland was already starting the movie and Lithuania sat down next to him. Poland put a blanket over their laps and Lithuania worried about chocolate getting on the blanket. He had just washed this blanket last week.

“So like, this movie isn’t really sad. It’s about friendship and moving on from a break-up and stuff. I thought it was totally fitting for the situation.”

The movie itself was about two older women, one was getting a divorce from her husband and went to go find comfort in her best friend. It was a little sweet and Lithuania could find himself enjoying it even though this movie was clearly set for middle-aged women. When the woman discussed her ex-husband and how she had thought they were meant for each other, Lithuania had to ignore the wave of sadness that almost overcame him. It was helped when Poland took a big bite of ice cream with a sniffle, looking ready to cry. What had him so sad Lithuania wasn’t sure. It wasn’t as if Poland was too empathetic when it came to things he didn’t understand. Noticing that Lithuania was looking at him, Poland tried to smile and shared his spoon full of ice cream with Lithuania.

It ended with the moral that friendships were always important and Poland leaned closer to Lithuania, his smile much more sincere this time. A small smile came on Lithuania’s face. If that woman had gotten through a divorce with the help of a friend, maybe he could, too. Not that his relationship with Belarus had ever been that serious. If it had even been a relationship at all. Lithuania wasn’t sure what he believed anymore when it came to Belarus. Everything seemed so jumbled up.

But when he watched the next two movies and they were much sadder than the previous, Lithuania was preoccupied with comforting Poland.

“I’m not crying, Liet. It’s just she’s so perfect for him and –oh my gosh no! Don’t let her go! Liet, he’s letting her go! Make him stop! I totally can’t do this!”

Lithuania winced at Poland pulled on his arm. “I can’t control what happens in a movie!”

Then when there was a sex scene and Poland covered his head with the blanket and Lithuania awkwardly fumbled to fast forward through it. Then when they got to the next movie and the man died, trying to make his way back to his hometown to find the girl of his teenage dreams because he was dying of a terminal illness, Poland was just hysterical.

“This movie is really rude. Really, really rude. Like how dare she be married! He’s dying! He’s dying and she’s married and she doesn’t even remember him and oh my gosh, this movie sucks. Why did I buy this? I should just burn the DVD.”

By the end of it, Lithuania had a sore arm, a still broken heart, and an upset Poland. This had started out as his getting over a break-up night and had quickly turned into a night all about Poland. While Lithuania understood being sad over a couple in a movie after watching it, it wasn’t real. It was a little frustrating since him and Belarus had actually happened and Poland was more distraught over two people who didn’t even exist.

Despite himself, though, he couldn’t stand seeing him like that. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but he offered they watch one more. A comedy and Poland nodded. It was a light-hearted and nothing made Lithuania laugh, but Poland did and that was enough.

The end of the movie had everything fixed, the three men deciding to never do anything dumb again, and Poland was finally yawning. At Lithuania’s suggestion of going to bed, Poland agreed. Poland had gotten everything ready, but Lithuania took care of putting everything away. He was too tired to argue it and they made their way upstairs to their rooms. After they had gotten ready, Lithuania was surprised when Poland suddenly hugged him.

“You’re like, my best friend,” Poland mumbled against his shirt and Lithuania hadn’t hugged him yet. “It sucks seeing you sad and dude, just. Don’t take what happened with Belarus so seriously, okay? You’re great and it’s not your fault she’s got bad taste. You’ll get over it because you really are the totally strong Lithuania. You’ll be cool. It’s a Polish guarantee.”

Lithuania wasn’t too sure if he was as strong as Poland made him out to be or that Belarus just had bad taste. He had a nagging feeling that he had done something to anger her, but couldn’t put his finger just on earth he had done. Regardless of the heartbreak and the confusion, Poland’s words were still sincere and it wasn’t too often Lithuania heard something like that coming from Poland. Lightly hugging him back, a small smile made its way onto Lithuania’s lips as he murmured words of gratitude.

That night as he laid in bed, Belarus cruel face and words came back to him, haunting him almost. Sleep was hard to come by, but when he remembered what Poland had said, he decided that maybe it wouldn’t be entirely too hard to try to believe in those words. He calmed down soon after and fell asleep, repeating to himself that one day his heart would mend itself.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t often that Lithuania agreed to go out drinking with Poland. Drinking was not a habit he had completely given up and a drink here or there was fine in moderation. The fact of the matter was that being around drunken people made him uncomfortable in modern days. Drunken people were usually hard to pin down and while Poland was an amusing drunk he also didn’t drink alone. It was the other people Lithuania worried about. Often he tried to find a way to leave early, but Poland had begged him to come along. Poland promised him he wouldn’t get too drunk. Had told him it’d be good for him to get out and he could just be the driver so nobody would have to drive home drunk. Nobody expected anything and Poland would make sure everything would be okay.

The problem was that what Poland said he would do and what he would do were two completely different things. Why did he always let Poland talk him into things? Lithuania frowned as he saw Poland take a big gulp of his drink and give Italy a hug, loudly declaring how cool he was. Sighing, Lithuania looked away and took a sip of his non-alcoholic drink. He wasn’t sure why he had come here or why he continued to do what Poland wanted. Maybe he had thought it would be a nice break, getting away from work just for a moment. He’d been working harder lately, trying to keep himself busy ever since—

“Belarus,” he muttered, feeling that familiar heartbreak again. Everybody told him he had to get over it and he told himself the same thing. He couldn’t stay heartbroken forever. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t trying. Since that terrible night he had reminded himself over and over that it was for the best. A relationship between them wouldn’t have worked out. Perhaps that was why he still wasn’t over it. The pain wasn’t as fresh, it had become dull. Pain was still there. It was hard because he had been in love with her for as long as he could remember. Even during the Commonwealth his feelings had never disappeared, only put on hold because he was married. The love he had had for Belarus had never faded and he wasn’t sure how to just toss those feelings away. It seemed like an impossible thing and just ingrained into his system. Like it was just something he was supposed to do. Lithuania wondered if this was even love anymore, not used to this feeling. Loss was common for a country. This felt different.

Another sigh escaped Lithuania. Tired and heavy as they always sounded lately. He still had no answers for himself and his mind was still rifled with confusion. When he heard somebody running up behind him Lithuania turned around to see America. “Yo! You’re looking depressed. You need a beer, man.” He sat down next to him, patting his shoulder.

“No, I’m the designated driver,” Lithuania said, laughing a little. America had clearly had a few drinks. “But you look like you’re having fun.”

“Never say no to a good party.” It wasn’t really a party. It was just some countries that had decided to go out drinking after a meeting. This get together was a lot quieter than the meeting had been. “Even you could try to come have fun and laugh with the rest of us, Mr. Stick in the Mud.”

“Oh, I’m having fun here,” Lithuania lied.

“You don’t look it. You look like crap.” America seemed to look him over before he laughed. “It’s over that girl you liked, right? You liked Belarus. Man.”

Lithuania blushed and looked away from America. America was his friend, but they weren’t nearly as close as some of the other people in his life. Definitely not so close where he felt comfortable talking about his feelings for Belarus. It was one thing to say he did like somebody; it was another thing entirely to tell him how awful he felt about her and how sometimes he laid in bed, plagued with memories of her. Questioning everything he had ever done and wondering when he had caused her to hate him.

America continued talking, not needing Lithuania to answer his question. “You know, Belarus is kind of crazy. Not putting down your choice in ladies, but don’t you think you could do better than her?”

Did he? He didn’t think there was anybody else better than Belarus. Who else was there to date? His mind couldn’t place any other woman. Ukraine was nice, but not his type. Hungary was still involved with Austria and he couldn’t imagine dating her. Monaco, Seychelles, the African nations…

None of them seemed right for him. Did he really want to try dating again? His heart didn’t seem to agree with his mind who was telling him that yes, it was time to get over Belarus and enjoy the freedom being single gave you. His heart said to not give up just yet.

“She’s not crazy,” Lithuania heard himself reply, not knowing what else to say. He didn’t really think he could do much better. She had seemed so perfect.

America looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “You’re kidding me. Belarus? Not crazy? She’s threatened how many men that she’d bite their dicks off, she wants to marry Russia, and she said no to you! She’s a certified nut.”

Lithuania smiled a little. “Saying no to me doesn’t make you crazy.” The compliment was a bit flattering, though.

“If she prefers Russia it sure does. I’d date you any time of the week over Russia.” America took a sip of his drink and said the next part quietly. “Over a lot of nations actually. You’re nice and you were pretty good to her. What does she do? Doesn’t treat you right if what Poland said was true.”

Lithuania’s cheeks reddened under the dim light. America was always full of compliments and he was always so blunt. But he was most surprised by what America said about Poland. “You mean, Poland talked about this with you?”

“Sort of, yeah. The whole thing with Belarus bugged him. You looked seriously down in the dumps after Belarus told you to stay away. I asked what was up because I thought maybe there was some war I missed and Poland went off on some rant about crazy women.” America laughed. “It was a little funny. Never seen Poland that irritated before. He looked like a cat that just got sprayed with water or something, you know?”

That look Poland got was something Lithuania knew well and he couldn’t control the smile that came onto his face. He knew that Poland cared and had been frustrated about the Belarus situation, but not this much. Not enough to actually talk about his frustration with someone else. It was kind of awkward. Lithuania didn’t like to be talked about when he wasn’t around, but the action was still nice. Especially coming from Poland who was so selfish. Every time Poland showed he cared Lithuania was always left shocked.

“Anyway, man, part of getting over sad crap is having fun! All you do is work and how is that going to help? Step one, accept your losses and celebrate a new start! You lost your chance with Belarus, but that’s a blessing. You got a chance to find someone who isn’t cracked! So come on, have a drink! I see you smiling. You’re feeling a little better, aren’t you?”

It was true that he was. Suddenly things did seem lighter and it was so strange. He wasn’t sure why. Nothing had changed. All he had done was talk to America, though America was always good at knowing how to make people smile Lithuania wasn’t sure that was it. Who was he to question happiness, though?  “I guess a little, yes.”

“Awesome! A job well done, I gotta say,” America congratulated himself and wrapped an arm around Lithuania’s shoulder. “Before you know it, she’ll be out of your mind.”

Lithuania tensed at the familiar contact, but laughed softly as he relaxed. For the first time it seemed like a possibility. America bought him a drink and when Lithuania tried to turn it down; because of money and responsibility as the sober driver, America brushed the worries away. “Don’t worry. I got all this. It’s on your buddy America tonight. So come on! Drink up! A beer or two isn’t going to harm you.”

He hadn’t really drunk in a while, but he found himself getting used to alcohol quickly. He’d never been a big drinker, only drinking at parties with Poland during the Commonwealth most of the time. A few times when Russia had offered him vodka and Lithuania couldn’t turn him down. Alcohol was not one of his preferred drinks, but Lithuania found it easy to just drink and listen to America talk about whatever he fancied. Lithuania didn’t find anything he was saying too interesting, but it was simple to listen. It was even easy to have Belarus slip away from his mind.

It wasn’t long before Poland came to them, definitely drunk, and wrapped his arms around Lithuania. Poland was so clingy (or at least more than usual) when he was drunk and Lithuania tried to move him off, feeling crowded. “Liet, Liet! Hungary and Italy left and you’re over here just talking to America. What are you doing?”

“Just what it looks like: talking.” Lithuania gave him a smile.

The smile seemed to speak levels because Poland blinked and then a huge grin appeared. “You totally had a few drinks. It’s been forever since you did that! Celebration time! Dance with me!” Hearing that was a blast from the past. How many times had Poland clumsily led him into a dance and Lithuania had ended up dancing with him until he passed out, carrying him up to bed? Memories flooded him and before he knew it Poland was dragging him away. Without much argument until Lithuania remembered America.

“Nah, it’s cool. Go and have fun, you crazy kids,” America said as he went to go interrupt some other people’s conversations, not acting bothered at all. Only then did Lithuania follow Poland again.

On the dance floor, Lithuania wasn’t sure what Poland was trying to do. This wasn’t any sort of dance and Lithuania decided it was best if he stood still, more concerned with trying to stop Poland from tripping over his own feet. Alcohol had always been good at making Poland forget how shy he was and Poland didn’t seem to mind that people were staring. Lithuania wasn’t that drunk and didn’t want to make a spectacle of themselves.

“I thought you weren’t getting drunk,” Lithuania reminded him of his promise earlier in the night, not sounding angry at all.

Poland pouted at him, but then just held onto him and swayed. It was a very common Poland move that just meant ‘I’m too lazy to move so you move for me’. He didn’t say anything and for a while, they were quiet. Except for Poland’s humming as he tried to make it look like he was actually attempting a serious dance. An old habit that Lithuania was surprised to find comforting.

“America told me you talked to him about Belarus,” Lithuania said after a little while, curious as he recalled his conversation with America. “I know you two got along, but I didn’t think you’d talk about that. Did Belarus really bother you that badly?” The few drinks he had had made it much easier to open up.

Poland looked up at him, scowling. “Belarus was seriously bad. Like the worst. Like…ugh. She was so bad for you. You were way too good for her and I’m so not just saying that. I’m being honest. I’m like, being so honest I could cry. She was mean and you didn’t do anything? You were seriously stupid to try to date her. Like whoa, Liet. She wants to marry her brother. That’s so weird. You should date someone nice like you. You should date someone who doesn’t want to marry their brother and actually knows how awesome you are and thinks they’re lucky to have you and would be the happiest person ever to date you and would do things for you sometimes and would like you even if you wear ugly pants sometimes and would…” Poland stopped rambling and leaned on Lithuania. “Just date someone nice, okay?”

It took a few moments for Lithuania to realize what Poland had said. Insults about his clothing aside, Poland had just told him he deserved someone nice. That someone should feel lucky to date him. Poland had sounded so honest and like he meant every word he said. Silent for more than a moment, Lithuania was at a loss for words. What did someone say to that? He wanted to thank him because while he wasn’t certain he believed all of that, it was nice to hear it. Especially from Poland. His heart was warmed and Lithuania had so many words he couldn’t begin to speak.

Poland began humming again and Lithuania decided to say nothing. He was worried something would destroy the moment. Lithuania didn’t want that. He felt wonderful. America’s words had been nice, but Poland’s made him feel giddy. This was what this light feeling was. Perhaps the alcohol had taken effect.

Instead Lithuania changed the topic.

“You know, Poland, this isn’t much of a dance,” he teased, deciding to keep the mood light and fun.

 “I’m totally swaying.”

“That’s not dancing.”

“It’s close enough. Stop picking on me,” Poland whined and buried his face in Lithuania’s shoulder.

With a smile, Lithuania wrapped his arms around Poland to help keep him upright. It was close enough to a dance that Lithuania didn’t want to argue it. He was far too used to dealing with a drunk Poland who had no sense of balance, but he was just fine with holding him. This was a familiar. How long they stayed like that Lithuania didn’t know. But when Poland stopped doing that and began murmuring nonsense, Lithuania figured with some sadness it was time to go home. Poland protested, but Lithuania paid no mind to it as he tried to find someone that could drive them. He was supposed to be the designated driver and that had now changed. They had to get home somehow and that was when he found America, who handed him much more money than he needed for a cab.

“America, I couldn’t—“

“I told you! Leave it all up to me. I can do that much for you. And don’t worry about your car, nobody’s going to want to steal that thing. Is that enough money? I don’t know your weird money here, man.”

“This is definitely too much and—“

“Liet, stop! We gotta go back!”

Showing America his gratitude, he promised to pay him back and made it outside with Poland. It was a challenge considering Poland kept complaining about how they left too soon and how he wanted to go back inside. Miraculously he was able to keep Poland in line and hail down a cab. He pushed Poland inside, who continued to whine, and gave directions back to Poland’s house. During the ride, Poland kept tumbling onto Lithuania and for some reason; they began laughing out of nowhere. Lithuania couldn’t remember the last time he felt so free and it felt great. Poland falling down into his lap, Lithuania trying to keep his laughs quiet, and hoping they weren’t annoying the driver. When had he laughed like that before? It seemed too long ago. Ages. Lithuania missed it. Lithuania missed his mind being clear like this and just laughing with Poland. Not plagued with Belarus.

Later after Lithuania had gotten Poland into bed and he went to his own bed, he began to think about Belarus. As soon as the thoughts came he brushed them away because he didn’t want to think about her. Not this night and if he could help it, not for a while. When he hadn’t thought about her it had made him feel better. She didn’t want a relationship and that was that. Some things you could not change. His mind went to what Poland had said. How he deserved more than what Belarus had to offer and he realized it had been the second time Poland told him something to that effect. A smile came to him and he sighed, this sigh light and serene. What he wouldn’t do to hold onto this feeling.

Tomorrow would be a day full of disappointment. How he shouldn’t have had those drinks and how he shouldn’t have let America give him money. Getting over Belarus was still something he had to do, but for once it didn’t seem so impossible now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Poland, we told Hungary we’d be there by six. It’s nearing that.”

“Stop rushing me! We’ll make it and Hungary won’t freak out. Chill!”

Lithuania sighed, glancing down at his watch once more and once more getting anxious at the time. Was being punctual so bad? Apparently Poland had something against it. If Poland was told to be there in ten minutes he was there in thirty. “You know, being fashionably late isn’t all that fashionable,” Lithuania said to the bathroom door.

“You are seriously ruining my getting ready time. Why are you such a buzz killer? Ugh.”

The insult rolled off of Lithuania’s back as he leaned against the wall. Poland always took his time getting ready and regardless of all the times Lithuania tried to tell him he didn’t need more than an hour to look nice, it never did any good. At least this wasn’t a meeting. It was just a small dinner party. Himself, Poland, Italy, and Austria with Hungary of course. Dinner with Austria and Poland in the same house was always a joy. They always did find something wrong with the other. Hungary was there so she could take care of those arguments. Italy, well, there was something Lithuania never felt sure of when it came to Italy. He just always felt uneasy seeing him and Poland together. He couldn’t quite put his finger on the reason if there even was one. All he knew was that every time he saw the two together he just couldn’t stand to watch. It had been a surprise when he saw how close Poland was with the other male. Lithuania had never seen Poland all that close to anybody except for Hungary. But it didn’t bother him when he saw Poland clinging to her or going on about how beautiful her hair was. It did more than bother him when Poland would smile widely and exuberantly cheer as soon as he saw Italy. 

Why was he thinking about something like this? His mind screamed internally. Now was not the time. They were so late to Hungary’s dinner that he wondered if she’d even allow them in. Looking at his watch again, Lithuania started to tell him to hurry up once again before Poland opened the door in a huff.

“Geesh, I’m out! Are you happy?”

Lithuania had been ready to say something when he looked at Poland and lost his words. While Poland had an irritated look on his face, agitated at being asked to hurry up repeatedly, he looked absolutely wonderful.

His hair was straight and shiny as always. It amazed Lithuania how Poland could tame his hair. Poland in the morning always was a sight to see. His hair messed up and all over while he looked like he could sleep for hours more. Early mornings weren’t good for Poland and he had never done well with them. Yet somehow he looked perfect after an hour in the bathroom. There were times Lithuania felt envious. His own hair was always so boring and limp. Not that he did much for it. He didn’t have the time for more than a quick brush through and a wash. Poland had always insisted if you wanted your hair to look good you had to put at least an hour into it each day. Lithuania couldn’t be bothered with that.

Eyes roaming over Poland, Lithuania took in his green dress. It seemed a little short and very simple. Too simple for something Poland would choose and much shorter as well. 

“Did you buy that?” By now he was used to Poland’s decision to wear women’s clothing sometimes. All he asked was that he didn’t do it in public so he couldn’t get any negative attention. Lithuania found the hobby odd, but figured it was safe at the least. There was no harm and if it made Poland happy then why tell him to stop? Poland wore it well.

“Nah, Hungary bought it for me.” Poland spun, showing himself off to Lithuania. The dress lifted and a quick glance of Poland’s thighs peeked through. Eyes darted straight to his thighs and he couldn’t look away

“Isn’t it a little short?” Lithuania asked, noticing that Poland had shaved his legs. “It’s not too warm out, you know. You don’t want to freeze.”

“I’ll be fine.” Poland walked past Lithuania, who was wearing a worried frown.

“They said it was going to be a little chilly tonight.”

Poland didn’t reply as he made his way downstairs and Lithuania followed after him, trying to reason with him about the dress. Poland couldn’t wear that dress. People would look, but he knew if he said that to him then he’d just be laughed at. Grabbing a coat at the door way, Poland smiled. 

“See? I won’t be cold. We’ll be in Hungary’s place anyway and she keeps it warm. It’ll be cool so let’s just like, go.” He was already opening the door and making his way out to Lithuania’s car.

Knowing better than to argue with Poland, Lithuania sighed and followed after making sure the house was locked up tight. In the car, Poland turned the stations looking for music he liked while he talked about everything he was looking forward to. It was all Lithuania could do not to look at Poland’s thighs. What was Hungary doing, getting Poland something so short? She knew he attracted unwanted attention all the time and with his legs showing off like that who knew what nation could be looking?

Lithuania didn’t know how much he must have been looking at Poland until he heard Poland loudly sigh, pulling the dress down as he glared. “You’re making me feel weird! You totally keep staring at my legs. What’s your deal?”

Hearing it be put that way, Lithuania could feel himself blush. “You’re sure you’re not cold?” he asked, still not sure why he was keeping up that argument.

“If I was cold I would have already said so. Geesh, just relax. You pick the weirdest things to get all nervous over. I know it’s impossible and junk for you, but you’re going to have to try for this one night. Tonight’s special! We get to see Hungary and Italy.”

Lithuania didn’t say anything about that, his hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as he made the turn to Hungary’s. “I should have brought something for dinner.” It was time for a change of subject. The ride over didn’t take long with Poland’s animated chatter to take up time. Everybody else was already there, even Italy. How late were they?

Hungary hugged her friend to her as Poland kissed her cheek. “I was afraid you crashed or took a turn for Norway.”

“I’m not Austria,” Poland said with a laugh, which caused Austria to glare. He looked ready to say something, but then thought better of it. Lithuania was glad at least one of them could be mature and keep their retorts to themselves. He couldn’t rely on Poland for that.

Hungary gave Lithuania a friendly smile. They weren’t nearly as close as her and Poland and they didn’t have a friendship to speak of. Mostly they usually talked because of Poland, but Lithuania liked Hungary just the same. Lithuania apologized for bringing nothing to the table as she waved it off, laughing. 

Any polite conversation that was to be had was stalled when Poland ran to Italy, loudly talking to him as they hugged. Lithuania didn’t have to strain himself to hear what they were saying. It was much of the usual things they said when they saw each other. How much they had missed the other, how they had to spend more time together. Italy looked so cool and Poland looked beautiful. It was always the same. Lithuania wished Italy hadn’t been able to make it and he knew how awful it was to think something like that, but he felt like that. It was especially worse when Italy complimented Poland on the dress, saying how well he wore it. Lithuania was sure he saw Italy’s eyes trained right on Poland’s legs and he wondered if he could come up with a good way to break them up.

“They’re so cute,” Hungary said, smiling.

“Cute is definitely not the word I’d be looking for,” Austria said, pushing his glasses up as he watched the two men as well. He gave off the air as a man who was far too used to this and definitely hadn’t missed it.

For once, Lithuania found himself agreeing with Austria. “It’s really annoying how Poland acts around Italy,” he murmured, loud enough for Hungary and Austria to hear. It went over his head what he had said until he saw Hungary looking at him, eying him oddly.

Austria looked at the both of them before he shook his head. “I am not getting involved. I'll be waiting at the table when we're all ready."

With Austria leaving and the way Hungary was looking at him, Lithuania felt as if he lost a very important ally. Something he never thought he’d use to refer to Austria as, but Hungary was a fierce fighter. Not only in war. Laughing, Lithuania nervously looked away from her. “I’m excited for dinner,” he said.  
Hungary quickly smiled, her face changing. “Italy made a lot of the dishes tonight.”

“Oh?” Lithuania tried to sound polite even though he was sure that the conversation coming up was going to put him into a sourer mood.

“Po really does love his cooking, you know.” The worst part of it all was Hungary was still smiling and Lithuania couldn’t help but feel like he was being played.

Whatever games Hungary had up her sleeves were put on halt when Poland came bouncing over, talking about how starving he was. Italy was sitting at the table now, trying to strike up conversation with Austria.

“It’s a dinner party,” Poland whined. “We eat at those! Right, Liet? Why are you two talking? Who even talks at a dinner party?”

“Dear, you could outtalk the both of us at a dinner party if you wanted. You can do both, but since Po asked so nicely I suppose we could start, hm?” The suggestion was cheered on by Poland and Lithuania thought it took an amazing amount of skill mixed with bossiness to get your own way at a friend’s dinner party. Hungary’s dinner party no less.

At the table Lithuania had made sure to sit next to Poland before Italy could even think of doing so. Poland didn’t seem to notice and only kept chatting about all the different foods he wanted to try. 

Lithuania knew he would have to talk with Italy. He would have to thank him for the meals he had cooked and would have to compliment him. Wasn’t that what you did at dinner parties? Lithuania didn’t want to be rude. Italy didn’t really deserve that, did he? A part of Lithuania knew how ridiculous he was behaving towards Italy and yet he really couldn’t help it. The guy just annoyed him beyond all belief and Lithuania couldn’t figure out the exact reason why

Dinner went as it usually went. Poland and Austria exchanged short quips as they always did while Hungary played mediator. A dynamic Lithuania thought they were all used to most likely. Italy didn’t seem to notice much and talked about anything that came to his mind. When it was about food Poland would complement Italy and Lithuania would think about how every time he made dinner, Poland never gave him any positive feedback. He never even got a thank you. Lithuania felt a bit aggravated and didn’t talk much, just focusing on his meal. The worst part of it was that Poland was right. Italy was a wonderful cook. Everything that Italy had made was delicious so far. It got worse when he began to compare his own skills next to Italy and Lithuania tried to tell himself that it was ridiculous to do so to no avail.

Since he had not been listening to the conversation, Lithuania didn’t notice when Italy had been trying to get his attention. Poland poked his arm, pouting irritably as he pointed to Italy. Feeling a bit embarrassed by how obvious it was that he had not been listening to anything anybody had been saying he sat up a little straighter.

“Sorry, what is it?” Lithuania smiled, trying to be as friendly as he could while he reminded himself that Italy was a nice person, he was Poland’s friend, and whatever Lithuania didn’t like about him was wrong.

“Are you tired?” Italy asked, not bothered at all. “Naps are good to have if you’re tired. They always work for me.”

Lithuania shook his head while he thought about what a useless day it was if all you did was nap every time you got tired. “I’m not tired. Ah, um, the food you’ve made is delicious.”

“Grazie! I really love cooking. You cook too, right? One day I should try your meals.”

“Ah, yes, maybe…” Was it just him or was this conversation completely awkward? Nobody seemed to think so except for Hungary who was looking at him in a completely exaggerated polite manner. “I would have brought something.”

Hungary waved a hand at that. “Poland has you cooking all the time. You deserve a break.”

“I don’t have him cooking all the time!” Poland was quick to defend himself. “Liet likes to cook, don’t you?”

Knowing his cue, Lithuania nodded. “It is relaxing.” That wasn’t really a lie. It would have been nice if Poland helped or at least seemed grateful towards dinner like he did with Italy, but Lithuania liked cooking. It got his mind off of things and it made Poland happy enough. 

“Ladies like it when men cook them yummy things,” Italy said. “What about you and Belarus, Lithuania? Maybe she’d like it if you made her something. Poland says you make good food!”

The compliment Poland had given him and the fact that Poland even talked about him to Italy stayed in his mind only momentarily as he remembered Belarus. It wasn’t like hearing her name was as heartbreaking as it was a year ago. Had it really been a year already? Time went by so quickly. But it was the fact that when he remembered her, he’d remember how he had been blind and dumb for all those years that she’d hated him. Now he realized what had been up and now it was just embarrassing. Hungary had to have known and he knew Austria did too if Poland had known. He’d probably made a real jerk of himself, chasing after her all of those years.

What did he say in reply to Italy? He couldn’t lie and act like nothing had happened. He also didn’t think he could just tell them how she had brutally told him to stay away. It was humiliating to remember and speaking it out loud seemed worse.

Lithuania tried to smile, tried to play it off as he spoke up. “Actually Miss Belarus and I aren’t really like that anymore. We—“

“Liet got a clue. He figured out he could do much better,” Poland said, loudly talking over whatever Lithuania had been about to say. A common thing he did and was often one of the more annoying things Poland always did. Butting into a conversation because he had to insert whatever he wanted to say in. This time, though, it was welcomed. A warm smile on his face, Lithuania looked at Poland. Poland quickly noticed and, what Lithuania thought was very uncharacteristic of his best friend, gave a very modest smile back. That was odd.

“Well, good!” Hungary said, clapping her hands together. “It’s always good to keep your options open. Who knows? There could always be something good right in front of you. Or maybe right next to you.”

Austria wiped at his mouth with a napkin, giving Italy a flat look. “Why do you always bring things like this up? It’s like whatever I taught you went through your ear and out the other.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

The rest of the conversation was mainly one that Lithuania didn’t have much say in and he played looker-on. Only having to chime in when he was talked to, but with Italy being around it didn’t matter if he talked. Poland was entranced with whatever Italy had to say and was much too busy sucking up.

It was a relief when the dinner was over. Gracious good-byes were said; Poland and Hungary promising to see each other soon as Austria just politely said what he had to. Italy and Poland made a show of themselves while Hungary gave what Lithuania could only call a knowing smile. What she knew Lithuania had no idea and he didn’t want to think about it. When she told them they’d have to have another one of these parties, Lithuania hoped it would happen in the next ten years or at least on a day that Italy was busy.

They’d been sent off with leftovers, or at least Poland had, as they walked back to where Lithuania parked the car. Outside, Poland shivered and Lithuania quickly took notice. It was dark out now and with the darkness came the cold.

“Are you cold? I told you it’d be chilly tonight.” Poland shrugged it off and Lithuania gave a defeated sigh, taking his coat off to put it around Poland. “Better?”

Poland seemed surprised for a small second. “Aren’t you cold now?”

“I actually dressed appropriately and didn’t go out in a short dress,” Lithuania said. “It’s not like it’s a long walk to the car anyway and then I can turn the heat on for us.”

“The dress isn’t that short.” But Poland was smiling, soft and gentle. Lithuania could see that though it had gotten dark. This smile was a little like the one he had seen earlier that night at dinner and Lithuania remembered a few times he had seen that type of smile before. It was the type of smile that made Lithuania smile back and feel like he had done something good. “But I guess I’m a little warmer now,” Poland added as they continued their walk back to the car, a comfortable silence between them.

The car ride back was mostly silent as well. Poland hadn’t turned the radio on and as they discussed the dinner party, Lithuania had forgotten he had been in an irritable mood the whole time there.

“It was really nice seeing Italy. I don’t like, get to see him enough.”

Or he had until Poland said that.

“We should do dinner parties more often, then,” Lithuania said, trying to be thoughtful. Poland would probably appreciate that. “I guess it gets a little boring when you only have dinner with one person every night, huh?”

“It’s not boring.”

Lithuania was surprised to hear that. “What?” He had been expecting Poland to agree with him. It wasn’t as if Poland didn’t like to remind him every day how boring he was or how serious he acted. Poland never held back with that.

“Are you deaf? I said it isn’t boring! Dinner with you is totally just as okay. Dinner parties are cool once in a while, but I like having dinner with just you too.”

The darkness was welcomed because Lithuania knew if Poland saw the smile on his face, he would have laughed and said he looked dumb. He probably did look silly, but Lithuania didn’t care. Compliments like that from Poland were so rare though he guessed it wasn’t much of a compliment. It didn’t matter because he was taking it as one.

With a new, lighter feeling in place of the frustration; Lithuania began trying to discuss what they should have for dinner the next day. For right now, at least, nothing would get in the way of that.


End file.
